russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Magic Kamison’ Grand Launch Happening in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
Posted on April 21, 2017 by IBC Hey it's Fans Day! brings the true magical meaning of summer to its viewers this Sunday (April 23) as the Asia's Pop Princess and the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador together with the cast of IBC-13’s newest teleserye Magic Kamison. which led by Marlo Mortel, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Raymart Santiago, Jennifer Sevilla, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Teejay Marquez, Devon Seron and Johan Lourens. Janella Salvador as Magic Kamison (fairy) Meanwhile, another round of vocal showdown is coming your way with Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs – Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay, and Paolo Nepomuceno, while Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars – Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug, Trixie Salazar and Shanne Velasc goes today's hot hits, and the kiddie vocal showdown in Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella, Issac Zamudio and Camille Santos. Catch the exciting birthday celebration of Abby Bautista, and dance along with Joyce Abestano for her career single with her newest feel-good dance craze Crush on You in her debut album Joyce Party. Also, watch out for a splendid concert treat from the hottest loveteam James Reid and Nadine Lustre; followed by the absolute dance groove of Rico dela Paz with Chienna Filomeno in Ricollection. Prepare for the fantastic performance from Hype Five and refreshing treat by top-notch vocal performances from Grae Fernandez, Donnalyn Bartolome, Paolo Onesa and Cherryz Mendoza. Cool kids and teens will definitely dominate the center stage in Team Secarats led by as Cherryz, Justin Ward, Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Patrick Destura, Sarah Ortega, Francis Magundayao, Angelina Cruz, Zaijian Jaranilla, Franchesca Salcedo, Denise Canlas, Aaron Rosario, Carleen Sky Aclan, Zonia Mejia, Harold Rementilla, Stephanie Bangcot and Michael Tañeca. Meanwhile, be mesmerized by the smashing dance moves in SuperSayaw with Julian Trono, Ella Cruz, Riva Quenery, Michelle Vito, Mark Neumann, Jane Oineza, Martin del Rosario, and Anjo Damiles. An ultimate summer rhythm in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms with James and Young JV featuring the music of Sam Concepcion. Meanwhile, fun and entertainment also go supah with Josh Padilla, Kenzo Gutierrez, and special guest Julia Barretto in Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada. Party this Sunday with Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 12), 11:30AM on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFDMagicSummerSunday. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDMagicSummerSunday) (April 23, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Aryanna Epperson, Josh Padilla : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel (What Is Love by Haddaway) (Joyce Aestano goes to Broadcast City) : Gerald Santos (Right on Track by The Breakfast Club) : Grae Fernandez (Sunshine Of Your Love (remix) by Living Colour) : Hype Five (Dancing In The Moonlight by Baha Men) : Donnalyn Bartolome and Paolo Onesa (All Night, All Right by Peter Andre feat. Warren G and Coolio) : Janella Salvador (Do You Want It (Bad Yard Club Mix) by Loonie Gordon) : Young JV (Ain't That A Lot Of Love by Simply Red) : Cherryz Mendoza (My Oh My by Aqua) : Rico dela Paz (dance for My Oh My by Aqua) : Cherryz (sing and dance) and Rico (dance) (My Oh My by Aqua) : Joyce Abestano (Short Short Man by Gillette) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome, Janella Salvador, Patrick Destura with Carleen Sky Aclan 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDBack2Skool) (June 4, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Lauren Reid, Gabbi Garcia and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Yeah 3x by Chris Brown) : Grae Fernandez (Into the Sunset by Mako) : Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (We Got the World by Icona Pop) : Julian Trono and Ella Cruz : Via Saroca (Sax by Fleur East) : Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias : Via (Sax by Fleur East) w/ Hiro and Jhazmyne : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Mark Neumann, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDJulyParty) (July 9, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Aryanna Epperson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel (I Wanna Be Rich by Calloway) : Paolo Onesa (Dancing Tight by Phil Fearon & Galaxy) : Gerald Santos (The Ghost In You by Psychedelic Furs) : Donnalyn Bartolome (Push It by Salt-n-Pepa) : Hype Five (Rocksteady by The Whispers) : Grae Fernandez (Square Rooms by Al Corley) : Rico dela Paz (Pump Up The Volume by M/A/R/R/S) : Young JV (Get Down On It by Blue feat. Kool & the Gang and Lil' Kim) : Joyce Abestano (Get Down On It by Blue feat. Kool & the Gang and Lil' Kim) : Young JV and Joyce (Get Down On It by Blue feat. Kool & the Gang and Lil' Kim) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Joyce Abestano, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome